Lucius' Love
by hermoinelvsronald
Summary: My view of a romance between a dark lord and his follower from the point of Lucius Malfoy. For "I Never" challenge SU


**Written for the I never challenge in the Sober Universe!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All hail the mighty JKR**

* * *

Their hands touched as Lucius handed over his wand to his master. Their eyes locked and Lucius felt the same spark that reignited every time they touched. Although he did not know it Lucius loved him with every inch of his soul. He had given his home to him and now his power, and every means of defending himself through his wand. He knew his master would protect him and serve him well like he had before. He was giving his lord all of his magic in that moment and was giving himself over to him fully and completely.

V pulled away quickly from the touch and Luc was left standing their watching the tail end of his masters black tailored robe swish over his feet. That was all they really had.

*******

His love was never unwavering, although when Draco was born with the same coloured eyes as V he felt almost love for his son. Although nothing could fill the empty void in his heart when he thought all hope was gone and his master had left him. It was the potter boy that had kept him and his master apart for 13 years. 13 long and tedious years. His wife, for all intensive purposes served him well and although kept he fulfilled he was never really ever fully satisfied. Not like being in his master's presence.

*******

His master fell to the damp trodden earth and a gust of wind knocked him and all the death eaters around them down as their dark marked burned once more and then faded completely. Lucius revelled in the ecstasy of the burning of his mark; he had the first day he had gotten it when he was 21. He liked the feel of his masters hand on his and the burning sensation that filled him with a glow of acceptance and approval. When someone was needed to call the death eaters he would always volunteer like all the others but there was something special about the way the dark lord choose him, the glint in his eye was one of mischief that Riddle always had had as a school boy. That's when it had all started back then the looks, the slide of hands when they touched. Lucius didn't tell his friends they wouldn't understand. Narcissa never did, he remembers her pleading at him at her hospital bed when Draco was born. She tried telling him that they had someone to protect and that Lucius should leave the death eaters. She could never understand that he was protecting her by staying with the dark lord.

*******

Lucius cried, sobbing uncontrollably in his cell in Azkaban. The war was over his wife had found out the truth and his son had disowned him. He remembered back when they had discovered his beaten, bruised body in the forest Draco had looked at him with disgust and revelled in saying that he had found a dirty mud blood that needed to be locked up. Draco proceeded to spit on his body before walking away and not looking back. His days were numbered and he was all alone. All the promises the dark lord had made him fell to nothing now. He was gone and all the sacrifices Lucius had made; family, money, love and life were all for nothing.

*******

The Dementor approach his cell gliding past making the air crackle with misery and depression. He hears the whimpers of his jail mates as they pass by their cells and stop in front of him. He gathers his courage and gives them a faint smile, they cannot control this feeling he has that overwhelms him and satisfies him in a better way then he has ever imagined. Death is coming, he can feel it as the Dementors roll the cell door open and he stands to face them, looking at them straight into where there eyes should have been under their hoods. The Dementors had been punished and now he was to be . He stares death in the face as the Dementors lean closer and closer towards his face and he feels the tug of life and soul slowly drain from his body. But he does not care he is to be with his master tonight. In the flames of hell they will reunite.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for the mass innuendo's I didn't know how bad it was until I read it out loud and giggled. Sorry about the incorrect information including dates and the way things happened I like to make things to fit my story.**

**Please Review i love reading them  
**


End file.
